First Rapture
by Luvvycat
Summary: A "missing" Sparrabeth interlude from my story "Rum and Persuasion." Elizabeth's first rapture, experienced from Jack's point of view. Please mind the "M" rating for Sparrabeth smut!


**First Rapture  
**by Luvvycat

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This is a "missing" interlude from my previous story "Rum and Persuasion." Elizabeth's first rapture, experienced from Jack's point of view. It's a little extreme (even for me!) and pushes the envelope a bit, so please mind the "M" rating, and steer clear if you're offended by fairly graphic (though, I hope, still tastefully executed) depictions of human sexuality._

_Please, be kind ... these stories are my maiden attempts at writing what amounts to Sparrabeth erotica (though, hopefully, no worse than one would find readily available in most over-the-counter mass-market romance novels)._

_Again, Disney holds all rights to PotC and its characters. This story is not meant to infringe on any of those rights._

_-- Cat_

* * *

"Trust me, Elizabeth," Jack whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, looking up at her over her supine form. His head lay poised between her legs, his warm hands on her inner thighs, exerting a gentle pressure. "Open yourself up to me, luv. Let me ravish you with my kisses."

There was a small sigh of surrender from Elizabeth as she leaned back against the pillows, and Jack felt the tension in the muscles under his hands ease as she allowed him to spread her legs. He caressed the silken skin of her thighs, so wonderfully soft under his calloused fingers. As he lowered his head, the warm, musky smell of her rose up to meet him, teasing his senses, as intoxicating as rum, but in a totally different way ... a feminine scent so familiar to him, common to all women, yet still uniquely hers.

The downy moss at the joining of her legs was dewed with glistening drops of moisture -- a testament to how much she had been enjoying his sensuous ministrations, and how ready she was to experience more ...

Parting those moist folds with gentle hands, Jack drew his tongue slowly up the length of that fissure, from her maiden opening up to the little bud at the top of her sex, flicking it lightly with the tip of his tongue. Elizabeth drew a sharp breath, her thighs flexing to clasp the sides of Jack's head, but as he repeated the scintillating motion, they relaxed and fell away again, leaving her open and vulnerable to the explorations of his hungry mouth ...

His mouth travelled down to close over her virgin opening, his tongue entering her warm, wet channel, penetrating deeply, as far as it would go. She gasped, and her hips rose slightly from the bed, impaling herself on the little invading dart of flesh. Her vaginal muscles tensed, and he felt her inner walls tighten around his tongue, the sensation akin to a gentle suction. He withdrew slightly, then plunged in again, and again she surged against him, drawing him deeply into herself.

Instinct driving her motions, and he responding in kind, they soon established a rhythm, until Jack was, for all intents and purposes, making sweet love to her with his nimble tongue. As her rhythm increased, the rise and fall of her body escalating, her actions becoming more urgent, he withdrew and sought out the seat of her pleasure, his lips closing around the little inflamed bud of flesh, bathing it in the warm wetness of his mouth as he laved it with his tongue, feeling it stiffen to a little peak as his tongue continued to prod it, stroke it, tease it.

She pressed herself tightly to his mouth, and he slid his strong hands underneath her, cupping the softly rounded globes of her bottom, holding her to him as he feasted on that most sensitive part of her. He heard her breath quicken as she rapidly approached release, and he suckled harder as her pale flesh began to quiver in his hands ...

And then she was crying out, her supple back bowing, her long beautifully-formed legs going rigid on either side of him as the tender little bud began to twitch and throb beneath his lips. Slanting a gaze up at Elizabeth, he saw her face transported in ecstasy, eyes closed, nostrils flared, her mouth forming a sweet pink "o" that framed the precious pearls of her teeth.

Her hands rose, flailing in front of her frantically, fingers splayed, as if seeking a lifeline to hold onto. Releasing her, Jack raised his hands up to her, and she desperately grabbed them, her fingers intermeshing with his, tightening in an almost bruising grip, as his mouth continued to bring her to completion as her climax went on and on ...

And then she went limp under him, falling away from his mouth, her hands loosening their grip and slipping from his grasp as she collapsed, panting, to the bed ...

Wiping the moisture from his moustache with the back of his hand, he raised himself up, moving to lie beside her, tenderly gathering her beautiful naked body, now dewed with perspiration, into his arms, cradling her to his chest as her own still heaved against his with the aftershocks of her rapture.

"Oh ... Jack!" she exhaled the words on little puffs of breath. "That was ... that was ..."

He kissed her damp brow, so very gently, and something swelled in his heart, a sweet ache that he had never felt before, with any woman. "Hush, luv ... I know," he whispered against her tousled hair. "I know."

And then he leaned down, and kissed her, hoping that the tenderness in his heart, the passion he felt for her, was translated to his lips ... as was his happiness that, if he could not have her virginity, at least in this, he was, and would always be, her first ...

* * *


End file.
